


Never Play Undertale

by Jessica812



Category: Undertale
Genre: 4th Wall Breaking, Short Story, i don't know what to tag, insane individual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 16:21:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10597728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica812/pseuds/Jessica812
Summary: The human reaches the Judgement Hall, like every route, but one character has been missing throughout their journey. As this character returns, the human and the player controlling them realised that this isn't just a game anymore.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short thing I had an idea for. I know it's awful but hey, enjoy!

Standing in the corridor, filled with ornate pillars and stained glass windows, a human looked on in despair. Their journey to this moment had been long, but something had been missing. This wasn't the humans first time standing on this very spot. Some journeys warranted celebration for a lack of EXP earned, whilst other saw blood stain the perfect walls as karmic retribution was given. On no journey had the human realised someone was missing. Every character had been in their designated position until this trip through the underground.

"Who thought we'd be here like this together"  
The voice was hoarse and cracking. Maniacal laughter filled the hall and echoed around the human, taunting them.  
"What is it you want?"  
The human didn't know how this voice recognised them or where it came from, but they recognised the tone. It was the missing character. The missing handshake and pun. The missing diner and warning. It was Sans.

"You betrayed everyone."  
The voice continued to taunt with no source in sight. Another laugh sent cold chills up the humans spine, swiftly followed by a rattling of chains. Taking a few cautious steps forward, the human search for a source to these noises, but there was no one.  
"You can't win... not anymore."  
The tone was quieter, sadder. The statement seemed genuine, but it could be a trick to lure the human deeper into the hall they were so familiar with. Either way, the human hurried toward the exit when they heard the chains again, this time form behind them.

A short silhouette slowly emerged from behind a pillar, with chains attached their hands, which connected back to the wall.  
"Your soul's too far gone..."  
Those words sounded familiar to the human, like a distant memory. A flashback to all the times they killed and all the times they'd restarted.  
"And now I pay the price."  
Blue magic briefly manifested around the silhouette, illuminating the sinister smile and dark eye sockets of the skeleton that had once told infuriating puns that you couldn't help but laugh at. As quickly as it appeared, the magic dissipated, leaving an ominous darkness around the silhouette.

"Your resets left me worse each time, until I snapped."  
As one skeletal hand thrust forward trying to reach the human, the other was yanked backwards as the tension on the chains kept him from reaching the very person he wanted to kill.  
"I didn't mean to kill him. It all happened so fast."  
A haunting cracking sound rippled through the hall. The chains binding Sans to the wall snapped as he broke free, but he was powerless. His magic had been drained a long time ago, and he could only stare with cold, dead eye sockets willing his magic to form for long enough so that he could throw one attack, but it was no use.

"Delete this game and never come back kid. Each time you reset, another character will be gone. I was first..."  
He seemed to pause and shake before continuing.  
"Now papyrus is dead..."

You were filled with panic. You thought the game you had been playing was simply Undertale that had been effected by a new fangame you found, Demons. You were sure that this new game had access to your Undertale files and had changed setting, but this was ridiculous. The characters aren't supposed to know they're in a game. Characters aren't supposed to be able to kill other characters at will. The human inside the game was as terrified as you by this point, and both of you backed away. Unfortunately, the human couldn't leave the room without your control, and you watched Sans slowly approach them, then turn to the screen.  
"You're next," he whispered as darkness consumed the game, closing the window.  
You never played Undertale again.

**Author's Note:**

> I just had the idea for Sans chained up in the Judgemnet Hall after one too many resets, resulting in him wanting you dead and possibly him killing others. This was the best I could come up with as I have a lack of motivation right now.
> 
> If anyone wants to use this idea and write a better story, feel free to and comment when you have, because I'd love to read it.


End file.
